Hero Mode X
Hero Mode X is the third Mutation Mode variant, which pits soldiers against bigger threats that are leading the mutants armies. Thus, humans call in reinforcement to help them fend off the menace. This mode also includes two expansions. Aliases *Terminator Mode. *Hero Mode eXtreme. *Zombie Terminator. *Predator Mode. *Xeno Mode. *Xeno's Attack. *Zombie V4 Basics The match will start with a maximum of 16 players, of which 2 players will turn into Berserk Mutants and one player becomes the Mutant Boss, Xeno. In this mode Mutants won't be knocked back when shot at, they will just slightly freeze in place if taking too many damages. Mutants also respawn infinitely and immediately unless they get killed by melee weapons, making killing them permanently very hard. Mutants also regenerate health very fast, 1000 HP / second. To make up with this, Soldiers get Supply Crates far more often, around 45 seconds between each wave. They also start with 240% attack power boost allowing them to deal much more damage against mutants. Each soldier infected or killed adds 10% to this power until it reaches the maximum value of 340%. At this point, remaining soldiers in the room may become the Commando by pressing "E". Xeno vs. Commandos As the Mutant Boss, Xeno has the responsibility to take on the Soldiers most of the time to bring victory to the Mutants. He has longer attacking range than normal Mutants, a special ability to prevent any damage to him for a short amount of time ("G" skill), and he can see where all soldiers are. He is the only one who can finish a Commando quickly with his high damage dealing attack. A left click attack will deal 2000 damage to Commando, and a right click throw 2 strikes, each deals 3000 damage. As the "Super Hero", Commando's only goal is to exterminate all Mutants in the room without getting killed. Up to 3 commandos can appear (In a room with 16 players), and they are armed with Dual Kukri, which can make quick works on any normal Mutant. Commando starts with 7000 HP and they can't be mutated, only be killed. Together with Mutation vest, Commandos are quite dangerous when grouped together. However, Commandos still move slower than the mutants, so they could get surrounded and outnumbered easily. Strategy Soldiers *Because mutants won't get knocked back, remember to back down while shooting at them. Standing in place is not an option unless you have companion defending with you. It's also recommended to use MGs for defense and SMGs for hunting. Gatling Gun isn't recommended unless you know that your team can help defend you. Shotguns (advisably semi-auto) is also useful for hunting. Rifle will be useful if players pack with enough spare ammunition. Snipers are not recommended (though Barrett M82A1 & its variants are useful) but semi-automatic sniper can be also useful just be sure you have enough spare magazines. *Pistols are not useful for engagement at all but will provide enough help as backup (when primary weapons are empty). Some pistols like VVIP pistols, Mauser M1896, COP 357, Python, PMR 30, buffed Colt 1911 variants (such as Balance and Graffiti) and newer USP variants (such as Digital Camo, Royal Dragon and Golden Pig) are considerably useful for backup. *Using weapons with melee secondary attack (i.e AK47 Knife, M4A1-VIP,...), so you can easily take down mutants when they're low on HP without having to switch the melee weapon, as it's much faster. *Bio Grenade deals a very large amount of damage, so don't waste it so quickly. Keep it until the very last moment you can or at least when 3 or more mutants are close together. You can score 4-5 kills easily with one good throw. *To truly beat the mutants, you must kill them with any melee weapons. Shoot until they flash red, switch to your melee, then quickly slash them to death. This will reduce the number of mutants in the room, allowing you to defend longer. This can also apply to Xeno or Havoc. *Try to avoid slow, heavy and/or weak melee weapons when you want to take down mutants, as mutants may take chance to infect you if you're not fast enough. Using fast, lightweight and/or strong melee weapons (such as Bladed Knuckles, Dual Karambit,...) instead. * Kill the high level mutants first because they have high HP than the normal one and when they respawn, their level will be back to Level 1. * Shoot Xeno or Havoc when they getting point from the body because when they respawn, the level doesn't disappear. * Kill Xeno or Havoc when you have a chance. His secondary attack can take 6000 HP from you. * When there is only a few mutants left, players can go hunting them down for extra points or finish them off with melee to finish the round (though it is an option to stand on their guard until time is up as mutated players will hide somewhere & come out surprisingly to infect surviving players, which will cause panic to the rest of surviving players). If Xeno or Havoc is still alive, players should do enough precautions (standing on guard 'til time is up is recommended). Mutants *Forget about knockback-reduction item, it won't help much in this mode. *Use backward bunny hop to reach soldiers, this prevents them from shooting your head and limit knockback effect. Try to combine with left-right strafing to confuse them even further. *Don't always rely on Xeno. Two or three mutants should follow him and charge at that Soldiers. As most players will focus on Xeno, you will get some rooms to get close enough to mutate them. *Remember that you won't get knock back - try to ambush soldiers at corridors, staircases, corners... Even if they shoot at you, you should still be able to mutate them. *Watch out for melee attacks from other soldiers. While you are charging toward a group, someone could sneak up on you and slash your head, and with luck, he could get the finish blow, thus sending you to Observation Seat. *If you get melee challenged by someone and you know you could get killed (i.e someone with a Kukri or Shovel and he may still have mutant vest), try showing yourself to the other soldiers. Most of the time they will shoot you dead and you can respawn and try again. *Be careful with the soldiers who are using weapons with melee secondary attack on their hands (i.e AK47 Knife, M4A1-VIP,...), as they can easily take down low-HP mutants with their secondary attack while capable of continuing shoot other mutants. Try to attack them at the back or when you have high health. Trivia *When HMX was first released, a glitch occurs that allow soldiers to score grenade kills as Mutants. If a player throws a grenade toward other soldiers and then become Mutants (After the countdown or get infected), the grenade will kill other soldiers because that player is now on the Mutants side. This was fixed in subsequence patch. *The soldiers are completely invincible during the timer countdown (Even falling damage is disabled). If a soldier gets killed due to map glitch, the attack power boost will go up 10% as if they were infected, and the player appears as a mutant. **This was later changed so that if a soldier gets killed, he/she will respawn as a mutant. It's most likely a glitch. *If you throw Bio Grenade before becoming Commando and kill mutants with it, they won't appear any longer. This is because any kills as Commando is considered permanent, and the game can't tell the difference of a grenade kill and melee kill at that moment. This has been fixed. *In the Mobile version, there are no Expansion Packs available for HMX - instead, players will turn into Commando if they use a male character and turn into Nemesis if they use a female character. HMX Expansion Pack Newer maps starting with Amusement Park and Seaside Hotel released for HMX feature new exclusive characters - Ranger and Havoc. They are the equivalent of Commando and Xeno, but with different weapons and performance. Additionally, the variant, Ghost Vs Mutants, also use Ranger and Havoc. Parasite Expansion : Main article: Parasite Expansion See also *Mutation Mode *Hero Mode Gallery Hero Mode X.jpg|Artwork. Hero Mode X3.png|Artwork. Hero Mode X2.jpg|Expansion Artwork. Media Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode Category:Hero Mode X Category:CrossFire